


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by lightning and a lightning bug (spoons)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoons/pseuds/lightning%20and%20a%20lightning%20bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is given orders to watch the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Fear to Tread

_They are yours,_ he is told.

Two humans, entrusted to his care. _They are yours._

They are tiny, barely even sparks in the entire Creation. Yet he does not think it is just to his eyes that they shine a little brighter than the rest.

_They are yours._ He is a soldier, he follows orders. _Watch_ is just an order. He follows it dutifully, almost joyfully. _Wait_ is just an order. He does not understand why that one becomes so hard.

They grow, in size, in matter. _Brothers_ , he is told, as if he could not see the love that blazes between them. He has his own brothers, but their love is crystal, hard and bright and pure. It is nothing like the fire that rages between the two humans, hot and consuming and deadly.

_They will save the world,_ is a plan he catches pieces of, and it is not his place to tremble with wanting to know more, to know how and why. _They will end it,_ is another.

They do not pray. One has a streak of piety but it is lost beneath the darkness that feeds on him. The other spews disbelief and blasphemy, but he is blindingly clear and bright. They are God’s children, they are his charges, they are Heaven’s servants. It is not his place to wonder how they would feel knowing that. 

_They will save the world. They will end it._

He is allowed closer as the time approaches, the time when he will enter their world of fire and tears and doubt and love. _He is lost,_ he is told about the one with the black spot on his soul. It is not his place to wonder why he cannot help him be found.

Other forces are moving, darkness boiling up like it always has done, but this time it comes hard and he feels it strike deep. _They are yours,_ he was told. It is not his place to crave the fire between them, and it is not his place to think about why his reaction to something so beautiful feels like pain.

Heaven is growing anxious and he begins the search for a vessel that will allow him to step into the mortal plane where everyone is anxious and everything is important and brothers love each other enough to sacrifice their very souls. He has still not been told the plan.

He does not ask.

_They are yours._ They are dying, trapped by the forces of evil that sink in claws and clutch deep while the order to _Wait_ still stands. The order to _Watch_ has never been lifted so he keeps doing it even when it means seeing blood and pain and the beginnings of proof that the Lost One really isn’t his anymore, and the Bright One may soon follow.

It is place to launch himself into the pits of Hell to save the one he is told he can. It is not until he senses the reunion of both that he feels any flames. 

It is not his place to question why he was chosen for this task, but he starts to anyway.

Perhaps it was because he does not mind being burned.


End file.
